La promesa
by 3rika-chan
Summary: [One Shot] Adaptación de la canción "The promise" de In this moment. No Songfic No es fácil perdonar, no es fácil olvidar y tampoco es fácil prometer algo que no se puede cumplir.


[One Shot] Adaptación de la canción "The promise" de In this moment. «No Songfic»

Lo volvimos a hacer. Lo hiciste una vez más.

Entramos al departamento, yo por delante y tú azotando la puerta detrás. No quería que las personas se enteraran de nuestros problemas al igual que tú, y está vez la cerraste pero sería inútil, nuestros gritos seguro se escucharían en todo el edificio. Todo el trayecto hasta aquí veníamos discutiendo después de todo. Ambos estábamos furiosos. Yo por tu engaño y tú por el mío.

Me lo prometiste, dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer, que no lo verías más, pero me traicionaste. Ese estúpido que te hizo tanto daño reía junto a ti mientras disfrutaban del almuerzo ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podías olvidar el sufrimiento que te causó como si no se hubiera tratado de nada? Yo no conocí ese pasado, no te acompañé en esos momentos pero podía asegurar que lloraste como el idiota que eres. No me podía explicar cómo es que conseguiste perdonarlo, al menos yo no podría. Te dejé cerrar esa etapa de tu vida para que el peso que caía sobre tus hombros se desvaneciera, de la misma forma que arreglaste la relación con tu hermano, él era tu familia pero ese extraño no tenía por qué compartir nuevas alegrías contigo. Jamás.

La primera traición que cometiste, cuando me engañaste y te burlaste de mí, casi nos cuesta esta extraña relación que nos une. Sobrevivimos a ella, te di seguridad y tú me diste el amor que tanto me profesas. Me atreví a decir palabras y cometer actos tan vergonzosos sólo por ti. Al día de hoy me inquieta la forma en que me estremezco en tus brazos, la forma en que me robas el aliento con el roce de tus labios y me arrancas lágrimas al experimentar fuertes emociones. Eres alguien peligroso para mi estabilidad.

 **\- ¿Por qué ese tipo… por qué ese Masaki…?**

 _\- ¿Por qué tomaba tu mano? ¿Por qué reías como si te estuvieras divirtiendo con él? ¿Por qué me mentiste otra vez?_

Presentía que en esta noche todo volvería a terminar en un desastre. Temía escupir palabras llenas de rencor sobre cosas que realmente no siento o pienso. Controlarme es difícil cuando me encuentro tan enojado y dolido. Quiero intentar escuchar lo que tienes que decir, quiero ser capaz de creer que todo es un malentendido como siempre has dicho ¿Cómo debería de sentirme después de lo que vi? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de interpretar eso? Esa sonrisa que no muestras conmigo.

 **\- ¿Y tú, Senpai, cómo te vas a defender esta vez? ¿Por qué ibas apoyándote sobre Isogai-san tan borracho? ¡Para eso puedes llamarme a mí! Yo iría por ti a donde sea y a la hora que fuera.**

 **\- E-eso fue… ¡Maldito Isogai! Dijo que sólo sería una cerveza pero luego no dejó de insistir.**

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos. No tenía como justificarme, en realidad no tenía idea de porque fui arrastrado a su fiesta de tragos pero era bueno escuchando, me hacía hablar de temas que no quería afrontar y encontrar una resolución. Más que un consejo, él lanzaba las preguntas correctas para las cuales yo no tenía una respuesta.

 **\- ¡Todo es nuevamente por tu culpa!**

Sí, en mi cabeza no tenía ninguna duda, todo era culpa de Morinaga. Su amor me abrumaba demasiado y para los ojos de los entrometidos era evidente. Me molestaba la sencillez con la que me hacía explotar y terminaba revelando mi sentir, mis dudas y mis miedos. Ese Isogai era tan culpable como Morinaga.

 **\- ¿Mi culpa?**

En un arranque de furia lo sujeté fuertemente de la camisa, él se movía de un lado para el otro asustado del golpe que estaba por darle, eso fue lo que probablemente pensó. Nuestros labios se unieron como tantas veces. Ésta era la única forma en que podía besarlo, cuando me sentía acorralado, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de perder a alguien importante; a él. Fue un beso corto, quizá torpe por mi falta de experiencia pero lleno de preocupación y de deseo. Nos separamos. Estaba molesto, mi ceño claramente se fruncía y mis mejillas se ponían rojas. A veces me preguntaba si era por la vergüenza o por el coraje conteniéndose a segundos de sacarme de mi juicio.

 **\- ¿Senpai?**

Su cara era la de confusión y alivio. Él no entendía del todo mis pensamientos pero ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía? Sus ojos se centraban únicamente en mí. Él solía verme de esa manera, esa que me hace pensar que soy el único, que somos los últimos en este mundo. Es como si todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneciera. Por algunos minutos, incluso los problemas quedaban de lado. Se acercó con lentitud a mí y con su mano acarició suavemente un costado de mi rostro. Me derretía, mis ojos se cerraban inconscientemente para concentrarme en esta muestra de afecto. Cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado continuó y me besó. Mostraba lo experimentado que era y lo mucho que me conocía. Siempre comenzaba con roces delicados, dejándome deleitarme con su sabor y luego aumentaba el ritmo para ahogarme en la pasión.

 **\- M-morinaga…**

Traté de detenerlo pero mis manos eran débiles; era tentador. Luego de llegar a este punto no podíamos detenernos. Mis piernas flaqueaban y me aferraba a sus brazos, en cualquier momento terminaría derrotado. Él me sostuvo y ayudándome nos encaminó a su habitación. En cuanto dimos el primer paso dentro ya sabía cómo terminaría pero no me resistía. Era extraño aceptar este hecho sin reclamar pero yo también me sentía ansioso. Tenía una pelea interna sobre mis propios valores mientras me dejaba guían por sus caricias. Mi consciencia me gritaba una y otra vez que era incorrecto pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir.

 _\- Esto está mal, no es la forma de arreglar nuestros problemas._

No lo era pero con el cansancio posterior era más sincera la conversación, estaría agotado como para pelear y él estaría satisfecho como para mentir ¿En esto se basaba nuestra relación? Un intercambio razonable. Me entristecía pensar eso.

Morinaga se deshacía de mi ropa con rapidez y admiraba mi desnudez. No era justo que tomara el control, no era justo que mi cara se pusiera roja y él ni se inmutara. Tomé su ropa y la arranqué violentamente, seguía molesto por su actitud, por sus mentiras. El agua que salía de mis ojos era reflejo de la frustración que sentía, tenía planeado hacerlo sentir tan mal como él me hacía sentir. Quería representar el mismo peligro que él representaba para mí. Mis dedos pasearon por su cuerpo mientras temblaba por los nervios que me provocaba. Morinaga me veía impresionado al tomar la iniciativa, me devoraba con la mirada y podía sentir el peso que clavaba contra mí.

 _\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que dolió verte junto a él. No puedo aceptar las tonterías que has hecho a mis espaldas ¿Por qué duele tanto? Es algo que no entiendo y me molesta._

Mi mano alcanzó su miembro y comencé a darle placer. Se extrañó de mi actitud pero no me interrumpió, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento porque para ser sinceros estos son hechos que pasan pocas veces en la vida. Sabía que al interrumpirme la magia desaparecería, me daría cuenta de lo atrevido que estoy siendo en este momento y me detendría. Mis dedos subían y bajaban. Morinaga apretaba sus dientes y noté un poco de coloración en sus mejillas. Su respiración se hizo audible pero a diferencia de cuando él me lo hacía, no cerraba sus ojos. Era como si quisiera grabar cada detalle en su memoria. A pesar de mi iniciativa él terminaba dominándome con su mirada.

 _\- ¡Maldito sin vergüenza!_

Me detuve. Me separé de él y me giré dispuesto a irme ¿Estaba arrepintiéndome? No, quería que me rogara por continuar, que se arrodillara ante mí de ser necesario suplicándome perdón. De alguna manera deseaba verlo sufrir aunque odiaba que pusiera esa cara de tristeza en su rostro. Quería que se diera cuenta lo mucho que me dolió pero no sabía ponerlo en palabras, no podía preguntar y como consecuencia él pensaría egoístamente sólo en lo que para él es la verdad.

 **\- No te vayas Senpai.**

Tomó mi mano y pude sentir la calidez de la suya; me paralizó. Me apretaba con fuerza, con ferviente deseo de no dejarme ir. Pasó sus dedos sobre mi piel y me hipnotizó ¿Por qué era tan simple para él? No le costaba trabajo tenerme rendido ante sus caricias y muestras de amor. Lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba por muchas otras razones.

 **\- No creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste.** Seguí dándole decepcionado la espalda.

 **\- Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.** Casi parecía ser verdad.

 **\- No prometas algo que no estás dispuesto a cumplir.** Dije mientras sujeté con mayor fuerza su mano.

No lo podía sacar de mi cabeza y apostaba que él tampoco lo hacía de la suya. Esta era una nueva traición, eran más mentiras de las que podía soportar y era otra promesa metida en saco roto.

Mi miembro se elevó mientras lo masturbaba. Mis reclamos se volvieron impronunciables y mi enojo no podía tener lugar en mi cuerpo en ese momento. Me sentía frustrado. Nuestros cuerpos se acomodaban y me recostó en la cama. Yo evitaba cualquier contacto con su mirada, tenía demasiadas razones como para no hacerlo; timidez, furia, traición, mentiras, engaño, tristeza ¿Está era la manera de encontrar una solución dentro de nuestra estúpida y débil relación? La respuesta siempre seguía siendo no pero el acto jamás se detenía a la mitad.

Me pidió perdón, me recitó una y mil veces lo mucho que me amaba pero parecían palabras lejanas y algo vacías. Tenía el presentimiento de guardar una emoción parecida a la que siempre describía pero era incapaz de confirmarlo; quería negarlo tanto como se me permitiera.

 _\- No puedo perdonarlo, no quiero hacerlo._

Morinaga continuó insistiendo en hacerme su centro del universo. Sus movimientos siempre eran lo que necesitaba para encontrar alivio; sus besos fogosos que me dejaban sin aire, marcaban territorio y dejaban manchas en mi piel, esa sensación eléctrica que ascendía y me volvía loco. Al acariciar mi pecho y mi miembro por mi cuerpo recorría todo el placer y era imposible mantenerme en silencio aunque así lo deseara. Me retorcía entre sus brazos sin poder defenderme, dejé de sentir la ansiedad en sus caricias y logré sentir algo diferente, me llevaba al mismo lugar que visitábamos por las noches.

 **\- N-no voy a perdonarte.** Se exaltó por mi comentario y detuvo sus movimientos.

 **\- Lo sé, yo tampoco voy a hacerlo. No voy a poder olvidarlo. Sé que merezco un castigo pero al menos, por este instante, déjame disfrutarlo.**

No respondí. Él continuó.

Así como el disfrutó yo me vengué. Apreté mis labios enojado y me lancé a besarlo, a morder sus labios y a demostrarle al mundo que era un imbécil; que era mi idiota asistente. Sus dedos viajaron al interior de mí ser y yo rasguñé con cizaña su espalda, planeaba provocarle el mismo pesar que me hizo sentir. Observé como mordió su labio para distraer el ardor en su espalda y como después me besó. Ambos empezamos a llorar ¿Por qué seguíamos juntos? ¿Por qué el lastimarnos tenía que ser parte de nuestra relación? ¿Por qué el implicaba un peligro para mí y yo uno para él? Yo era el veneno que puede dejarlo al borde entre la vida y la muerte; y él era ese adictivo afrodisiaco que te destruye con lentitud.

 _\- No tienes la menor idea…_

Nunca la tendría, nunca terminaría de conocerme por completo al igual que yo mismo me desconocía cada que estaba junto a él. Mis dedos se sujetaron con fuerza de las sabanas, fue introduciéndose con lentitud pues sabía cuánto me molestaba e iba repartiendo besos en mis mejillas. Esperó a ver mi sonrojo y ceño fruncido para iniciar con las estocadas. Fue tortuosamente lento, en su sonrisa podía ver que ansiaba verme suplicándole para que se apresurara pero no iba a perder este duelo. Mis dedos arañaban sus hombros y brazos al perder resistencia y la fuerza para sujetarme correctamente. Llegó el tiempo donde no pudo contenerse y se rindió en la batalla. Liberó a la bestia que siempre me atacaba en los momentos de pasión y susurró palabras incomprensibles a mi oído.

 **\- D-déjame, termina con esto de una buena vez.**

 _\- Termina para que podamos hablar apropiadamente._

El cansancio nos rindió y nuestra respiración era irregular. Yo me despegué de él y dándome la vuelta le di la espalda; accedí a sus chantajes pero no aceptaba sus mentiras.

 **\- ¿Senpai estás bien?**

Mi silencio era más acertado que mis palabras.

 **\- Mañana. Mañana te prometo… no, te juro que te golpearé hasta que me canse. Aun así…**

 **\- Lo sé ¿No parece suficiente verdad?** Besó mi hombro con delicadeza y luego descansó su cabeza sobre él.

Yo negué con mi cabeza y luego me tapé con la sabana. Está era la manera en que resolvíamos diferencias ¿Acaso no puedo prometerle algo más? ¿No hay manera de asegurarle nada verdad? Lo único que puedo apostar es por todo el dolor que le voy a causar; dentro de nuestra relación autodestructiva nos visita el dolor con bastante constancia ¿Se debe a nuestra falta de confianza? Probablemente pues por más que escuché de sus labios cuanto me ama no hay forma en que hable con seriedad; tampoco puedo asegurar que mis sentimientos sean como los suyos, no puedo alcanzarlo.

Acaricié su cabeza y poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron con tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-

 _\- "Enamórame, arrástrame a esa perdición para que no pueda perdonarte. Oblígame a odiarte para que ese rencor nunca me aleje de ti. Destrózame, deja mi alma irreconocible y tendrás que pagar uniendo cada pieza con tu cariño._

 _Dicen que sólo se odia lo que una vez se amó, déjame odiarte una y otra vez por favor. Con cada caricia has que mi enojo crezca hasta que se convierta en costumbre y el odio por ti en algo habitual."_

= Fin =


End file.
